Change of heart or not
by animeROX4ever
Summary: inuyasha's on a hunt for power and shards, his good friend miroku is on the hut for love and shards, female but will to thieves( kag and san) who were sent by naraku for shards an to kill the boys, stop them or will they fall in love and have a change of


" run it's the thieves!!!!! Run for your pitiful lives!!!!!!!!" a villager screamed as he ran away from the village with a bunch of other people.

Two people, ran from roof top to roof top with they're weapons ready to strike anyone who stopped them.

One of the thieves that was dressed in all dark blue called to their partner.

"do you see it!"

the other thieve stopped and looked around the village from the roof it was standing on and saw a gleam of pink light coming from inside a hut.

"yep I see it, keep me covered!" the thief jumped off the roof and ran into the hut in search of the light.

Outside the hut arrows were flying at the one thief, the thief jumped into the air and said some enchanted words.

Out of no where a giant boomerang flew out and glided the outlaw into the villagers making them fall to the ground and losing their weapons.

Inside the hut the thief slowly moved around in search of the pink light,

"ahah found you!"the thief ran over to a vase that had the light shining in it, the thief grabbed the vase and grabbed two pieces of…well what looked like jewel shards into a small black pouch that matched what the thief was wearing….(all black.) the thieves wore slayers mask that covered their mouths, they also wore lacy eye masks so you couldn't see their eyes, the slayer inside wore black fighter pants with a black spaghetti shirt that showed well she was a girl alone with her partner that wore the same thing but dark blue that matched her brown hair while the girl inside had raven hair, the girl inside had a wired black bandana on that hid the top of her hair……

the girl was about to exit the hut when a villager jumped in front of her blocking the door.

" y-y-o-u w-i-ll not pass." He stuttered afraid of what the girl would do.

" move aside you filthy humain." The girl growled as she punched him in the stomach sending him flying.

The girl exited the hut and jumped into the air and ran back across the roofs and while doing so she called to her friend.

"songo lets go I've got the shards!."

The thief that went by the name of sango nodded and ran after her… they jumped of the last hut and to the ground at the entrance of the village.

The thief in black put her fingers to her mouth and whistled then called.

" KILALA!"

and a giant saber tooth tiger that had flames around it jumped out and picked up the two girls and flew north of the village.

" so how many did we get?" the girl named sango asked as they flew over a forest.

" two but naraku should be happy." The girl in black answered as she looked up into the sky.

The girl named sango fallowed her gaze.

"why must we work for him he murdered our village and now we thieve for him."

" we were already thieves sango…. But now we have a master and we work for him because he kidnapped us a knew we were the best fighters of our village…. We could kill any demond, we could steal anything…. And if we don't work for him…..he'll kill your brother and us…."

"kohaku……."sango whispered her brothers name tears forming in her eyes.

" but kagome you're a demand surly you could take naraku on."sango pleaded but failed to hold back the tears.

"sango im only half demand and he's much stronger then me…..but we will run one day so you, kohaku and me will be safe but we need all the jewel shards." The girl named kagome looked back at her friend.

" but first when naraku has all the shards then we'll steal them from him ok, then we'll kill him but for now he's our master and we must obey."

Sango just nodded.

Soon the two girls came across a barrier that was guarding a castle.

They flew into the barrier that welcomed them to enter.

When they touch the ground they giant saber tooth turned into a harmless cay and jumped into kagomes arms.

They walked into the old castle that had dead humain body's and skeletons lying on the floor the came to an old room where the door way was covered in cob webs.

A voice called them in, when they entered they both bowed to a man in a baboon skin cloak.

" the shards lady kagome." He spoke in a deep creepy voice.

Kagome grabbed the pouch from around her waist and threw it at him.

" there, what do you want us to do now."she growled.

"now now kagome temper temper…but yes there is something else or more like someone you could say."he drowned on in the mono tone.

" there is somebody after the jewel shards that I want destroyed …….

A half breed I believe….."

Kagome growled at the use of half breed.

" he and his friend have many jewel shards, and yes they are both enemies to me…..but I want you to to get close to them and then…………..kill them."

"name?" kagome asked while her and sango walked towards the door.

The last thing they heard before they left was the name being spoken by naraku.

" I want you to kill………… inuyasha."


End file.
